The Hogwarts Chatroom
by reesescup88
Summary: With Draco after Hermione, Ginny struggling with conflicting feelings over Harry and Cho, and Pansy dealing with a new found love for a certain red-head, things could get interesting on the Hogwarts Chatroom.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione3Granger has signed in

CHUDLEY_CANONS has signed in

The_Boy_Who_Lived has signed in

HG: hey boys

RW: hermione! thank goodness...harry and i need your help!

HG: …...with what?

RW: potions….charms…..transfiguration…

HG: do you ever do any of your homework ronald?

RW: so i don't get lectured i'm gonna say yes

HG: *insert eye roll here*

RW: heyyy….BUT PLEASE HELP US

HG: charms….the gemino curse, pronounced as geminio, duplicates objects but the produced copy does not pertain the magical qualities of the original object…..thats all you're getting

HP: hermione we love you

HG: of course you do

ginnyLOVESdean has signed in

GW: hellooooo

HG: hey gin...its just me, harry and ron

GW: hi guys

RW: ….sister…..

HP: hi ginny

GW: question…..the christmas ball is tomorrow so who are you guys going with?

RW: HA...you actually think harry and i found dates

HP: really though

HG: its a surprise

RW: you have a date?!

HG: yes ronald…..i have a DATE

HP: why didn't you tell us?

HG: because that defeats the point of a surprise

RW: whatever…..

GW: yeah well dean and i are fighting again so i don't know if we'll be good by tomorrow so i don't know what to do…

HG: just talk to him gin...you guys always makeup eventually

GW: i know…...i'm just getting so sick of us always fighting

RW: yeah well as fun as this talk is….NOT…..i have to go finish homework

HP: ummm…..yeah…..uh…..me too. bye

The_Boy_Who_Lived has signed out

RW: well ok harry leave me here….

CHUDLEY_CANNONS_ has signed out

HG: that was weird

GW: yeah…...anyway i have to go to hermione…..dean just showed up and he wants to talk…...ughhhhh…...save me….talk to you later

HG: hahaha bye gin

ginnyLOVESdean has signed out

Malfoy_Draco has signed in

HG: malfoy

DM: granger…..who else is on here?

HG: just me….harry, ron and ginny all just left

DM: ok good….so are we still on for the ball tomorrow night?

HG: only cuz you annoyed the crap out of me until i said yes

DM: i hardly annoyed you.. pick you up at 7?

HG: whatever, meet me outside the charms classroom. it's between the slytherin and gryffindor common rooms and on the way to the great hall

DM: i'll make sure you have the best night of your life

HG: yeah, ok…...bye malfoy

Hermione3Granger has signed out

.Pansy has signed in

DM: parkinson…

PP: draco...did you talk to harry about ron for me?

DM: no, potter left before i could come on

PP: well please do! i know he still doesn't have a date and i can only tell theodore nott no for so long…

DM: how do you know he'd ask you anyway?

PP: i don't that's why i wanted you to get harry to talk to him!

DM: cuz he'd SOOO listen to me

PP: yeah well i'm not friends with anyone he's friends with so ur all i've got

DM: i don't know why you want to go with weasley anyway

PP: says you. aren't you going with granger?

DM: yeah on a bet though. i win 10 galleons from blaise if she shows up with me

PP: you're a horrible person

DM: yet you loved me anyway

PP: please don't bring that up

DM: bring what up? the fact that we dated until i dumped you and you wouldn't talk to anyone for a good 3 weeks

PP: jerk

DM: love you (as a friend, obviously) pans!

PP: i hate you now please talk to harry!

DM: yeah, yeah, i will. bye

Malfoy_Draco has signed out

.Pansy has signed out

THE NEXT DAY

ginnyJUSTginny has signed in

Hermione3Granger has signed in

GW: hi hermione…

HG: gin?! what's up with ur screen name? did you and dean break up?

GW: yeah, we talked and the argument just got worse and he tried to kiss me and just get us to forget all about it but there was absolutely no chemistry. to be honest i don't think there ever was

HG: oh im sorry gin

GW: yeah and now the ball will suck cuz you'll be off with your mysterious prince charming-

HG: he's hardly prince charming

GW: fine you'll be with the douche you for some reason agreed to go with, better?

HG: precisely actually

GW: and i'll be alone and ending up dancing with colin creevey

HG: no you won't, i think harry was still looking for someone to go with

GW: like he'd go with the stalkerish girl thats had a crush on him for 6 years

HG: well you saw how he acted when you were talking about dean yesterday

GW: yeah, so?

HG: maybe he does like you back

GW: as if

HG: you should still ask him

GW: yeah, whatever, next time he's on the chat room, i'll TOTALLY ask him *eye roll here*

The_Boy_Who_Lived has signed in

HG: well! look at the time! i better go start getting ready for my douchebag prince charming...BYE!

Hermione3Granger has signed out

HP: is she mad at me?

GW: oh no! no she's not

HP: then that was a weird hermione exit. and who is her douchebag prince charming?

GW: no idea, she didn't tell me….

HP: oh ok…..so what's with your screen name?

GW: oh um dean and i broke up…..

HP: oh i'm sorry to hear that

GW: no it's ok. it was gonna happen sooner or later

HP: so i guess you're not going to the ball with him anymore?

GW: nope. i bet i'm like the only person without a date now….

HP: i still don't have one…

GW: oh really? i had no idea

HP: yup...ron asked like lavender brown or something like that but yeah i still don't have anyone to go with

GW: oh my god..this is awkward...do you want to go to the ball together or are we just gonna keep subtly dropping hints that we're alone tonight?

HP: they were hardly subtle and yeah sure, sounds good

GW: great. i gtg now, hermione and i are getting ready together

HP: ok see ya tonight

GW: meet you in the common room at 7

ginnyJUSTginny has signed out

has signed in

HP: hey neville

NL: oh hi harry

HP: so who are you taking to the ball?

NL: oh um i asked luna last week and she said yes

HP: that's great

Malfoy_Draco has signed in

HP: oh great. sod off malfoy

DM: actually i needed to talk to you potter so how bout you tell longbottom here to do exactly that

NL: i was here before you malfoy

DM: great that means you can leave before me too. now bye

NL: whatever

has signed out

HP: ok malfoy, what?

DM: who's weasley taking to the ball, potter?

HP: none of your business

DM: ahh so he's dateless, good to know

HP: actually he's not and why you care anyway is a mystery to me

DM: let's just say i know a certain someone who's been turning down many date offers in hopes that he'll ask her

HP: i don't care how many date offers you've turned down malfoy. he's not going to the ball with you

DM: in his dreams, i'm way out of weasley's league

HP: whatever, it doesn't matter because he asked lavender brown this morning

DM: aw, weasley actually did find a date...now you'll be completely alone all night, potter

HP: no i won't malfoy, i'm taking ginny

DM: oh and what does big brother weaselbee have to say about that?

HP: it just happened so he doesn't know yet and he won't care and about the girl that wants ron to ask her, she's obviously your friend so how about you ask her

DM: no potter, just no. been there, done that, if you get what i mean

HP: that's gross

DM: never been laid potter, aww not surprising though

HP: oh sod off malfoy, no one likes you

DM: actually a lot of people like me, some closer to yourself than you might think

HP: and what the heck is that supposed to mean?

DM: it means i'm taking your best friend to the ball and she didn't care to tell you

HP: hermione?

DM: no weaselbee, yes obviously her

HP: she'd never go with you

DM: oh yeah then who's she going with?

HP: i don't know she wouldn't tell…..us….

DM: put two and two together did you?

HP: why on earth would she go with you?

DM: ask her genius, now i'm done with this little convo as you are no longer of use to me

Malfoy_Draco has signed out

ginnyJUSTginny has signed in

HP: hi gin

GW: harry! hermione and i are almost ready

HP: yeah about hermione can you put her on for a sec

GW: uhh yeah sure i guess

HP: great

GW: it's hermione. what's up?

HP: malfoy? that's your mysterious date?

GW: who told you that?

HP: the ferret himself

GW: sorry harry i just didn't know how to tell you guys

HP: so you were just gonna show up with him and not expect us to ask questions

GW: i thought i would just explain in the moment

HP: yeah ok

GW: i really am sorry i didn't tell you. don't hate me

HP: of course i don't hate you, i just don't want you to get hurt

GW: i won't get hurt, we're going to the dance together not dating or anything

HP: yeah for now…

GW: i'll be fine harry, i promise

HP: yeah, ok

GW: bye harry, love you! (as a brother)

HP: love u too (as a sister)

GW: haha bye

HP: bye

GW: it's ginny again

HP: hey ginny

GW: what was that about?

HP: oh you'll see soon enough

GW: cryptic but ok...we gtg now we'll meet you in an hour. k?

HP: k. bye

GW: BYEEE

ginnyJUSTginny has signed out

The_Boy_Who_Lived has signed out


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Ginny meet Harry, Ron and Lavender in the common room only for everyone to find Hermione is meeting Malfoy. Everyone is shocked but moves on and they head to the dance. Hermione and Malfoy have a great time and find that talking to each other is easy and that they both enjoy the others company. Ginny and Harry behave awkwardly all night but Harry kisses Ginny during a slow dance and Ginny is upset to find that she doesn't feel anything for Harry anymore. Ron has a terrible time with Lavender, which Pansy observes happily from afar.

LATER AFTER THE DANCE

Malfoy_Draco has signed in

Hermione3Granger has signed in

DM: granger, wanting to talk to me again i see

HG: believe what you want malfoy

DM: oh c'mon, you had fun tonight

HG: yeah, i suppose so

DM: admit it. you, hermione granger, had a great time at the christmas ball, with me, draco malfoy

HG: fine. i, hermione granger, had fun at the ball, with you, draco malfoy

DM: i told you, you would

HG: i shouldn't have said that, your ego is painfully large as it is

DM: you know what else of mine is painfully large? *wink wink*

HG: you're disgusting malfoy

DM: and yet, i bet you are secretly laughing to yourself

HG: i'm not

DM: you are

HG: nope

DM: yep

HG: git

DM: prude

ZZZZZabini_Blaise has signed in

BL: draco?

DM: hmmmm

BL: oh hey, you actually brought granger to the dance, HA! i have your money for you next time you see me

HG: what was that zabini…?

BL: oh shit, granger. um, gotta run

ZZZZZabini_Blaise has signed out

HG: explain. now.

DM: i don't know what he was talking about

HG: you're lying

DM: am not

HG: draco malfoy, what the hell did he mean?!  
>DM: oh granger curses? who knew?<p>

HG: MALFOY! did you make a fucking bet with zabini on whether or not you could get me to go to the ball with you?!

DM: fine! yes, jeez. i did! sorry!

HG: what the hell?! you are an absolute jerk

DM: why do you care anyway granger? it's not like we're dating!

HG: damn straight, we're not!

DM: then i don't see what the issue here is!

HG: the issue, malfoy, is that you made a bet over me! i thought you actually asked and i thought "oh wow he's being nice(r), i'll give him a chance."

DM: well your mistake!

HG: god you are an dirty, spineless douchebag! go avada yourself right up the ass.

Hermione3Granger has signed out

DM: DAMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!

Malfoy_Draco has signed out

THE NEXT DAY

GiNnY_wEaSlEy has signed in

Hermione3Granger has signed in

GW: hey hermione…

HG: hi ginny...what's wrong?

GW: a lot

HG: like….?

GW: like the fact that harry kissed me last night

HG: gin! how is that bad? you've wanted that kiss since like 1st year!

GW: longer than that! it just was not how i imagined it!

HG: what?!

GW: i imagined it to be perfect! like i would feel breathless and amazing and like i just found the love of my life but no! no spark or chemistry. no butterflies in the stomach...nothing

HG: maybe he just isn't THE one

GW: but hermione...all my past boyfriends...there's been no spark with any of them! i think i'm just destined to die alone…

HG: great attitude

GW: yeah sorry...enough about me, let's talk about you and mr. mystery boy turned draco malfoy!

HG: i'd rather not

GW: hermione! tell me something!  
>HG: seriously gin, if i start talking about him, i might kill someone<p>

GW: what'd that bastard do?

HG: long story short: he made a bet with zabini about whether or not he could get me to go to the dance with him. he won the bet.

GW: that little-...! i will personally murder him. unless of course you want to do it...but i'll make it painful, i promise!

HG: whatever, he isn't even worth it…

Malfoy_Draco has signed in

HG: oh god

DM: granger, can we PLEASE talk about last night?

HG: nope.

Hermione3Granger has signed out

DM: fuck

GW: how dare you do that to hermione! she is 1000 times better than you in every way and you had to go and screw everything up! she gave you a chance! better than you deserve!

DM: yeah i know, that's why i need to talk to her!

GW: no! stay away from her! don't ever talk to her ag-

DM: dammit weasley, i'm trying to fix this!

Malfoy_Draco has signed out

GW: gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cho3ParvatiPatil has signed in

GW: oh um hi cho

CC: hi ginny, do you know where parvati is? she was supposed to meet me on here

GW: um no sorry

CC: oh it's fine….ok i know this is kinda personal but i saw you kissing harry last night

GW: oh uh yeah…

CC: well did you like it?

GW: ….well, i mean…..-

CC: i don't know, i dated him before i, you know, found i liked girls and i just wanted to check up on him

GW: on his kissing skills…?

CC: more his dating skills...from what he'd told me i was his first girlfriend

GW: oh, i wouldn't say we're dating…

CC: do you like him?

GW: yeah, well, honestly i don't even know

CC: why do you say that?

GW: i don't know. i've had a crush on him for forever, it's just we kissed and i felt nothing

CC: kinda same with me. i liked him and cedric but we would kiss and i just felt nothing between them, no spark, you know?

GW: yeah…

CC: well i gtg, i found parvati, nice talking to you ginny

GW: you too

CC: oh and by the way gin, i like your profile pic, you look hot. show it to harry, he'll love it. well see ya!

Cho3ParvatiPatil has signed out

GW: ….bye cho….

GiNnY_wEaSlEy has signed out

THE NEXT DAY

CHUDLEY_CANONS has signed in

The_Boy_Who_Lived has signed in

RW: hey harry

HP: ron, where are you? hermione and i have been in the common room, waiting for you for like 10 minutes!

RW: oh yeah, sorry. i'm hiding from lavender

HP: bad date choice, i take it?

RW: the worst. i should have asked padma

HP: tough luck, mate. so, should we wait or just go to the library without you?

RW: you can go on ahead, i'm staying here until lavender gets bored and stops looking for me

HP: haha ok, see ya. we'll get back on the chat room in a little bit

RW: ok see ya, harry

.Pansy has signed in

RW: …parkinson

PP: oh ron um hi

RW: since when am i ron to you? i thought i was weasley

PP: why would you be weasley to me?

RW: cuz you hate me…?

PP: i don't hate you

RW: since when?

PP: since always

RW: so all the times you've made fun of me and my friends and said you hated us, you were only joking...good to know

PP: your friends? potter and granger? oh, them i hate. i just don't hate you

RW: well as long as you hate my friends, i will hate you so later parkinson

PP: wait, i'm sorry. i don't really hate them i was just brought up to hate them

RW: not following you

PP: my family taught me to hate blood-traitors and muggle-borns so i just didn't know anything else

RW: but you don't hate me?

PP: nope

RW: um why?

PP: i don't really know, you just seem different than what my parents said blood-traitors were like

RW: different how?

PP: you're not awful, that's how. you actually seem nice, and loyal to your friends-

Malfoy_Draco has signed in

RW: ...malfoy

DM: ...weasley, who else is on?

PP: me, that's it

DM: ohhhh, oops am i interrupting a love confession?

RW: what

PP: DRACO!

DM: oh sorry, he didn't know yet...my bad

RW: know what?

PP: nothing...well...never mind. thank you for signing in at the perfectly wrong time, draco

DM: anytime

PP: …..

.Pansy has signed out

RW: well i really don't want to stick around and talk to you so….

DM: wait weasley, get granger to sign in

RW: and why should i do that?

DM: please just do it

RW: whatever, i'll try

CHUDLEY_CANONS has signed out

DM: ok draco, you got this. an apology to granger. here we go.

Hermione3Granger has signed in

HG: you have 1 minute. starting now.

DM: ok look granger, i'm sorry. i shouldn't have made the bet with zabini.

HG: ok

DM: do you believe me?

HG: no

DM: why not?

HG: cuz you're you and you were an absolute jerk to me 2 days ago

DM: i promise i mean it. i'm so sorry

HG: still don't think you mean it

DM: granger, if i could go back and redo the last 2 weeks i would. i wouldn't have accepted the bet but i still would have asked you cuz i had fun. i really did. i thought going with you would be awful but i was wrong. so i am really sorry.

HG: times up.

DM: do you forgive me?

HG: …..

DM: granger?

HG: i was upset because i had fun too and i even admitted that to you and to find out that you were pretty much getting payed to ask me, it hurt. it really hurt.

DM: if i could go back and change it i would

HG: ok…..

DM: and granger, i didn't take zabini's galleons.

HG: what?

DM: the money he bet. i didn't take it.

HG: ….

DM: just thought you should know

HG: yes

DM: what?

HG: yes, i forgive you

DM: really?

HG: i forgive you but i am still extremely mad at you so i'd be careful as now that you're forgiven and i'm no longer ignoring you, the moment i see you i won't hesitate to hex your ass

DM: good luck with that granger

HG: thanks malfoy

DM: so acquaintances?

HG: sure, very vague acquaintances bordering adversaries

DM: whatever granger. bye

HG: bye malfoy

Malfoy_Draco has signed out

The_Boy_Who_Lived has signed in

CHUDLEY_CANNONS has signed in

HP: we waited long enough! is he gone?!

HG: yes

HP: so what'd he say?

HG: that is none of your business, harry potter

RW: what?! you're not gonna tell us anything?

HG: nope

RW: i bet you'll tell ginny every last detail but you won't even let us know a single word

HG: i think at some point i used the word "that"

HP: you are a cruel woman, hermione granger, very cruel

HG: love you, boys

RW: if you really love us, you'll log off and help us study for the potions final

HG: oh my god!

HP: we love you too!

HG: ron, meet harry and i in the common room, the library is getting crowded with people cramming at the last minute

RW: deal! but if we see lavender, i'm hexing her. see you in a few.

CHUDLEY_CANNONS has signed out

Hermione3Granger has signed out

The_Boy_Who_Lived has signed out


	3. Chapter 3

LATER THAT DAY

GiNnY_wEaSlEy has signed in

Cho3ParvatiPatil has signed in

GW: hi cho

CC: hey gin! did harry see ur pic? he loved it didn't he? i mean you look sexy, who wouldn't?

GW: haha no he didn't really see it or if he did he didn't say anything

CC: trust me when he sees it he'll say something

GW: um i guess

CC: so anything new happen in your guys relationship since we last talked?

GW: no, harry and i talked a little yesterday but we really haven't seen each other

CC: that jerk! he should so make time to see you!

GW: he's busy with finals

CC: no excuse! he should find time to talk to you everyday

GW: i don't know, it's awkward when we talk after the kiss

CC: have you "defined the relationship"?

GW: no

CC: oh my god, next time you talk to him i am so listening so i can give you tips on how to talk to him

GW: haha so what's new with you?

CC: nothing as you said i've been studying for first term finals and then right now i'm dodging parvati as she's gotten so annoying and now we're fighting but she wants to keep talking about it and i'm just so done with her

GW: oh...well i hope you work it out

CC: eh, i still like her but i just don't see her as a you know...girlfriend, she's just gotten to clingy and annoying and she's a frickin prude and hardly will ever do anything with me

GW: oh yeah i get it

CC: sorry i don't know what to call her because some people get grossed out when i talk about her like that

GW: oh no it's fine, i mean that's what she is to you

CC: so ur not disturbed by lesbians?

GW: no. i don't see what the big deal is...love is love. gender shouldn't matter

CC: and that is one of the better things i've ever heard people say...you're deep ginny weasley, very deep

GW: haha thanks

The_Boy_Who_Lived has signed in

GW: hey harry

HP: hey gin, who else is on?

GW: um...no one

HP: why are you on here by yourself…?

GW: i mean...i was talking to parvati but she just signed out as you got on

HP: oh…..your profile pic is nice

GW: thanks...yours too

HP: ...so….how are you?

GW: harry, what are we?

HP: excuse me?

GW: well we went to the dance together, then kissed, and now we've been talking but what are we?

HP: i don't know, what do you want us to be?

GW: i don't- i mean- i- i don't know, i guess

HP: you don't know?

GW: yeah i guess, i mean, what do you want us to be?

HP: my answer was kind of gonna depend on yours

GW: so you'd only want us to be together if i wanted it...but if i didn't, you wouldn't?

HP: yeah, i guess

GW: well harry i kind of want a definite answer from you before i tell you mine

HP: i can't give one until i know your answer though

GW: just nevermind

HP: fine, i gtg gin, and i guess, yeah i want us together

The_Boy_Who_Lived has signed out

CC: ooh honey, you guys really need work on communication

GW: ugh, but my answer really is i don't know, i don't know if i like him anymore

CC: then don't date him

GW: but i liked him for like 6 years

CC: then do what you want, but don't make your choice based on past feelings, make it based on the present feelings

GW: you know what, you're right, i'll do that. thanks cho

CC: no problem. and you do realize i was right?

GW: what?

CC: he LOVED your profile pic

GW: hahaha...see ya later cho

CC: bye ginnn xoxo

Cho3ParvatiPatil has signed out

GW: …..xoxo?

The next day, Hermione witnesses Cho brutally dumping Parvati in the Great Hall. Draco is devising a plan to get Hermione back despite her mixed feelings toward him and Ginny is confused about her feelings toward Harry and Cho.

Hermione3Granger has signed in

GiNnY_wEaSlEy has signed in

HG: hey ginny

GW: hi hermione

HG: so how are you and harry?

GW: no no no no... you talk about malfoy first then ill talk about harry

HG: there's nothing to say about malfoy

GW: ron said you were talking to him

HG: well idk i guess i forgive him as he said he also had fun and he didn't accept the money from blaise

GW: he really didn't take it?

HG: yeah i know, hard to believe

GW: guess he's not as much as a git as i thought

HG: he still is

GW: but you like himmmm (wink wink wink)

HG: no i don't

GW: don't lie to me hermione granger

HG: i don't

GW: denial

HG: whatever, so what about you and harry?

GW: idk i just...well i don't think i like harry anymore...

HG: what do you mean?! you've liked him for like 6 years

GW: i know i have, i was just talking to cho and she said i should think about my present feelings not my past feelings

HG: ok gin...wait since when do you talk to cho?

GW: idk we started talking i guess

HG: careful gin...she's a heartbreaker, parvati came into our dorm crying earlier because cho dumped her in the middle of the great hall, in front of everybody

GW: i'm not gay!

HG: i wasn't saying you were, i'm only saying that she likes new conquests and i'm sure seducing the great ginny weasley would be her best yet

GW: hermione, she won't seduce me as i am not a lesbian

HG: k gin, i have to go, ronald and i are going down to the lake

GW: bye

Hermione3Granger has signed out

has signed in

GW: hi cho!

CC: oh hey gin

GW: i heard about ur breakup with parvati

CC: oh yeah...well it was time i dropped her

GW: why do u say that?

CC: she was getting so annoying and losing her appeal...i have my eye on someone else now anyway

GW: oh really…

CC: yeah but she probably doesn't even like me

GW: oh no...every girl would love to have you

CC: idk i think this girl might have a boyfriend

GW: ohh...you like a straight girl?

CC: i doubt she's totally straight

GW: why do you say that?

CC: cuz when i talk to her i feel a connection and i'm pretty sure she feels it too

GW: oh well you'd be hard not to connect with

CC: thanks gin, you know we should hang out in hogsmeade this weekend

GW: oh yeah, um we should

CC: unless you don't want to and ur doing something with harry

GW: harry is being a jerk, definitely not doing anything with him

CC: so you will come?

GW: yeah i guess it sounds fun

CC: perf! meet me in front of the great hall at 11 tomorrow

GW: ok see ya then

CC: i promise you'll have the time of your life xoxo

has signed out

Malfoy_Draco has signed in

GW: gin ur not lesbian, you like harry not cho

DM: that didn't even sound believable over the chatroom, weasley

GW: shit! when did you log in?

DM: just in time for ur little denial speech to yourself

GW: what do you mean denial?

DM: weasley, if ur having to reassure yourself that ur not a lesbian, you probably are

GW: i am not!

DM: whoa easy there

GW: i don't like cho and i'm not a lesbian! why do people keep saying that

DM: so there's more than just me thinking it

GW: yeah you and your little adversary with benefits both think alike

DM: are you talking about granger

GW: yeah

DM: i'd hardly say we're adversaries

GW: obviously, you have eyesex everytime you look at each other

DM: i'd call it more foreplay than actual sex

GW: that's one hell of a foreplay session

DM: back to the topic on hand: you and ur mixed emotions towards women

GW: you are the last person i'd want to talk to about this, i hate you

DM: doesn't that make me the best person to talk to then? i hate you too so i can give you real advice without lame "i don't want you getting hurt" shit getting in the way

GW: …

DM: c'mon weasley, who am i gonna tell

GW: hermione

DM: please like granger actually talks to me

GW; you'll still tell her

DM: and you think she'd actually judge you for liking a girl

GW: no girl wants a lesbian friend, you can't talk boys, she'd feel awkward doing anything around me, it just wouldn't work

DM: if you actually think granger would have an issue with you being yourself, then you and her really aren't as close as i'd thought

GW: i just can't malfoy

DM: just answer this: which thought excites you more, potter kissing you or chang kissing you?

GW: well i don't-

DM: ur hesitation is already ur answer

GW: but what do i do now?

DM: don't get involved with potter and keep ur mind open around ur relationship with chang

GW: well thanks malfoy, guess ur not as much of a prick as i thought

DM: so will u tell granger i was not being a prick to you and that you think she should give me a second chance at a date?

GW: yeah, i will, thanks

DM: no problem weasley, now go talk to potter, end it, and find a way in bed with chang

GW: i don't want to bed her!

DM: c'mon weasley, lesbian sex sounds hot to everyone

GW: ur sick

DM: i prefer the word kinky

GW: ill talk to harry

DM: and if you and chang ever want an audience, you know where my common room is

GW: i thought you wanted to prove to hermione you're not a douche!

DM: it was a joke weasley, but tell granger about the second date thing

GW: i will and thanks for talking to me about...you know

DM: it's ok if ur gay weasley, no one will care

GW: it's just hard to talk about

DM: good luck with potter and chang

GW: again thanks malfoy, i needed that

DM: no problem

Hermione3Granger has signed in

Malfoy_Draco has signed out

GW: oh hey hermione!

HG: were you talking to dra-malfoy? why'd he sign out when i logged on? is he mad at me?

GW: whoa relax...he has as big of a crush on you as he did before, don't worry

HG: he has a crush on me?

GW: hun, he practically begged me to tell you to let him have a do-over date

HG: it wasn't a date

GW: just date the boy, what's the worst thing that could possibly happen

HG: he could be lying to me again and make me look and feel like a total idiot

GW: i've never seen a guy try that hard to get a good word in with a girl, he wants to make it up to you, i can tell

HG: i just don't know gin, what if he is lying again?

GW: but what if he isn't?

HG: i want to believe that but i just can't

GW: hermioneeeee

HG: i'm sorry but gin i like him. i really do, i think he's actually a really interesting and fun person to be around...i just can't trust him...and a relationship is built on trust

GW: please accept his date offer

HG: he hasn't even asked me yet

GW: but he will...he's just working up the courage to do it

HG: ok i'll give him a chance but this doesn't mean i'm dating him...just means i'm going on A date with him

GW: ok hermione ok

HG: so was that all you guys were talking about?

GW: yeah. that's it. nothing else.

HG: ok cool, gotta go. bye gin

Hermione3Granger has signed out

GW: fuck

GiNnY_wEaSlEy has signed out


End file.
